Can I Be Your Friend
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: "Yui, you'll be in the same spot...Oh and Ayato too. You're in the same seat as before since your grade has been improving with Yui's help." Her smile dropped to a frown.


**Summary: "Yui, you'll be in the same spot...Oh and Ayato too. You're in the same seat as before since your grade has been improving with Yui's help." Her smile dropped to a frown.**

 **Characters: Ayato, Yui, Laito and Kou**

 **Genres: Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **...**

 **Happy early Valentine's Day** **everyone** **.**

 **0/0 —showers you all with** **chocolate** **and flowers** **—**

* * *

 **Can I Be Your Friend**

* * *

"Hey little kitten, aren't you the least bit interested in love?" Her friend asked from the other side of the phone screen.

Yui often video chats with her friend, who attended a different school from her, during lunch hours. And every year, all throughout the month of February, she always gets questions revolving around the topic of love thrown at her by this dear friend of hers.

"Not really," Yui responded.

It really doesn't interest her. Love, in a romantic feeling, never crossed her mind much. Whenever it was the month of February, she often sees couples in school hold hands, kiss, hug and do lovey dovey stuff more often. It doesn't really irk her or anything like that but it's awkward to see the sight of couples getting cuddle out in the open.

Very weird.

"Eh! But you have to be interested in some—"

"I love my parents and food."

"...you get what I mean."

Yui giggled at her friend who was pouting. "If there's someone I really really like, then I'll tell you right away."

"Really?"

She nodded and smiled at her overjoyed friend.

"Yahoo~" Her friend's wide smile turned into a smirk. "Heh heh~ I should set you up on a blind date again."

"Not again...I don't really want to do that this time."

Usually she would just suck it up and bear with whatever her friend would put her through during this month. She would comply with her friend's request of meeting up with whoever her friend set her up with.

"Eh, why not?"

"I have work."

"Oh yeah...That's not fair! You have to make time for love!"

"Nfu~ Kou's right you know." She wasn't surprised to hear Laito agree with her friend. Sometimes the two teamed up together to set her up on the best date on Valentine's Day. Thankfully it didn't seem like they were planning anything this time around. "Make room for love Yui~"

She frowned. "I don't need any of that you two. I'm fine with it."

Before the two could say anything back to her the bell rang. "Thank god the bell rang."

"Rude, I heard little kitten!"

"Aw~ If only my next class wasn't that far away..."

...

Her next class was math and when she entered the classroom, seeing her classmates standing around in front of the board, she internally squealed in joy.

Her teacher finally decided to change seats. Finally!

"Hey pancake, what's happening?"

She flashed her old seat buddy, Ayato, an unconscious wide smile. "Seat change."

She received a glare in return. "You...Why are you so happy about that?"

She responded, trying to not smile but she couldn't control her smile. "Oh, it's been awhile since we changed seats."

Of course there was another reason but she wasn't going to say she didn't like being his partner. That would be plain rude. She still has her morals though she doesn't like this guy very much.

"Che, you just happy cuz I'm not your partner anymore." she heard him mutter as she faced the teacher who had called her name.

"Yui, you'll be in the same spot...Oh and Ayato too. You're in the same seat as before since your grade has been improving with Yui's help."

"..." Her smile dropped to a frown.

As much as she disliked her teacher's plan of seat change, she took her seat at the same desk.

"Heh, why wrong Pancake? What happened to that smile of your?" He snickered.

The teacher, overhearing Ayato's questions, asked, "Are feeling well Yui?"

"Yes, I'm fine." No she wasn't. She wasn't fine.

She had to deal with this guy until school ended or until the teacher plans to do another seat change which was a really low possibility.

"Alright, next is..."

It's not like she despises Ayato to the point of having thoughts of murdering him or anything like that. He was just a pain in the butt, like a little obnoxious kid, like those kinds of kids who love pulling pranks on people and doing mischievous things.

"Pancake...Pancake, there's a spider on you."

"...I don't believe you Ayato—" She actually felt something crawling up her neck. "Ah! Get it off!"

While she had been staring off into space Ayato had sneaked really big spider on her shoulder.

"Jeez, relax. It's harmless."

Tears formed as Yui stayed still as she could.

"Hurry up and get it off Ayato!"

He was a pain in the butt alright. She even had him for her next class too.

"Ha ha, I can't believe spiders still scare you!" Sometimes he even accompanies her to the next class but the worse thing was that occasionally Laito and Kou would ship them together and the fact that he and Laito were brothers. She was glad that they never thought about setting her up on a date with him.

"..."

...

"Yui, I'm jealous of you~ I wish I get pranked by Ayato more often."

"...Is that so?" She questioned as she walked out the locker room and gathered around the substitute teacher to listen for their names with her P.E friend. "...Why would you want to get pranked?"

"Ah~ It's love~ You wouldn't understand."

"Eh...?"

...

"Kou, why do girls like him so much...I don't get...He's...he's a monster."

"Why are you asking me? Ask Laito."

"Ask me about what? Ayato?"

It was like a daily routine to be hanging out with Kou and Laito. Occasionally Ayato would set up his prank around her spot near the trees.

Just like this prank right now.

"What's this?" Yui felt some sort of string touch her face.

"Little kitten don't pull—"

Oh well, it was too late. She pulled it and a stuffed animal fell down from the tree branch. "A teddy bear? How cute—Gah!"

Toys bugs rained down on her.

"Ah, his pranks? Nfu~ He just wants to be friends."

"..."

"Hmm, that's true...he's not good with words, right kitten?"

"...Monster..."

She really really dislikes him.

...

"...No way..." On the day of Valentine she found a note in her P.E locker room telling her to go to her lunch spot after school.

"Ah! You got one Yui! You're going right?"

It was a prank. She was sure of it.

...

"...Ayato?"

She braced herself for his prank but he looked serious.

"Yui..." This was the first time he ever called her by her name. "You...you got the note right? The...the truth is I'm in love with you."

She was troubled by his confession. Her heart was beating nervously, not knowing how to answer him without hurting his feelings. She had no romantic interest in him but she didn't want to be rude and turn him down too bluntly.

"...Um, I...I." She couldn't look at him in the eyes. Her eyes were stuck to the ground instead.

"...Pft...Pff haha! Ha aha ha!" Confused, she picked up her head and saw Ayato laughing his ass off, clutching his sides. "Just kidding! Who would be in love with a girl like you! Aha ha!"

"..." She knew it. She knew it was a prank but he looked really serious that she thought he was being real about being in love with her! She should never doubt herself when it comes to Ayato. She made a mental note to her that she should never trust a serious Ayato. "Ah...A prank...I knew it...I'll be going home now."

"Ha aha...Hey...hey wait. Wait! Seriously, wait up!"

Reluctantly she stopped when she arrived right in front of her house. She didn't think he would follow her this far. She faced him and sighed inwardly. "What is it?"

"...Uh...um...sorry...Can I be..." She saw his cheeks burn red a bit then remembered Laito and Kou telling her he wasn't good with words. "...friend."

Laito was right he just wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey Ayato, could you tone down the pranks a bit?"

"No way. Pranks are fun!"

"Oh..."

"Let's play a prank on Laito tomorrow. I've been wanting to pull a prank on him."

She didn't mind being his friend, though, pranks weren't her thing.

"Ah, it's okay. I'll stay out of this one."

"Huh? How come? Let's do this prank together. Yours truly is sure you'll have tons of fun."

...But he acted like a child trying to get her to join in the fun. It was cute.

"Alright, I'll join too."

"Alright! Let's get planning!"

She doesn't mind a friend like him.


End file.
